Catwoman/Quotes
Injustice Story Mode *"What's that?" *"Hey, Victor." *"You sick or something?" *"We still on for night?" *"Since when has that stopped you?" *"No we haven't." *"You're one of them." *"Let's see if I can find your 'off' button." *"Hello, Bruce." *"Still as handsome as ever." *"I'm sorry, Bruce...I joined him to protect you. He said if I helped him find you he'd-" *"I didn't believe him. But it bought us time. I misdirected him..." *"Damnit, Bruce. You have any idea what I've...You think I'm here by coincidence?" *"Let's leave. We can free of him. Be together." *"Bastard..." *"So do I." In Battle *"Purrfect, playtime for kitty!" *"Ha Ha!" *"Meow!" *"Love your shoes!" *"Whip it good!" *"You bother me" - Occasionally after a combo. *"Bitch." - During Cat Dash. *"Here's to us!" - During Cat Dash with Batman occasionally. *"Still friends." - During Cat Dash with Harley Quinn occasionally *"Get scratched!" - After winning a round *"Purrrfect." - After winning a round Clash *"This kitty has claws!" - Clash with any Character *"So, you like the rough stuff, huh?" - Clash with any Character *"I'll claw your eyes out!" - Clash with any Character *"Come to mama!" - Clash with any Character *"You're large but I'm in charge!" - Clash with a large Character Defense Wagers *"Aren't you the cat's pajamas?" - Clash with Batgirl *"I'm not sharing Batman with you!" - Clash with Batgirl *"Don't you love me?" - Clash with Batman *"So, you and Joker?" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Have you no self respect?" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Watch yourself, gargoyle." - Clash with The Joker *"You don't have a chance against me!" - Clash with The Joker *"Still living in Batman's shadow?" - Clash with Nightwing *"Batman's little pup." - Clash with Nightwing *"My favorite boy detective." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing Attack Wagers *"So it was off before?" - Clash with Batgirl *"I'm on my side" - Clash with Batgirl *"And the claws are out!" - Clash with Batman *"Not yet, handsome." - Clash with Batman *"Can't wait..." - Clash with Batman *"You won't like this one!" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"If that's what you wanna call it!" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"I'll hook you up." - Clash with The Joker *"Go to hell by yourself!" - Clash with The Joker *"Think again!" - Clash with The Joker *"Bad boy!" - Clash with Nightwing *"Think your way out of this!" - Clash with Nightwing *"I'll show you old!" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"I always land on my feet!" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Laid it on a little thick, Grodd. You hire Superman's speech writer?" * "Maybe it's time you spilled the identity of our "silent partner". Since we're relying so much him. Or her..." * "I call first dibs." * "I've got nine lives, Dinah. I'm only a traitor in most of them." - If the player chooses Black Canary * "You have no idea what you're doing." - If the player chooses Green Arrow * "For all the good it did. Grodd never trusted me enough to share the whole "alien invasion" plan." * "We will. First we need to get back to Gotham. If there's anything left of it..." * "Thanks to Flash's recon, we have locations for every ship in Brainiac's fleet..." * "They're targeting major cities on ever continent. Betas are being offloaded on the outskirts..." * "We have to evacuate these cities before attacking the fleet, but we need communications restored first. So before we get started, Cyborg's going to fix Brother Eye." * "The old Underground. There's a tunnel entrance under Arkham." * "This way." * "Harley? You okay?" * "Don't underestimate her." - When player chooses Cyborg * "Harley's better be breathing." * "Harley needs a girl talk." - When player chooses her * "Sorry, Harley. I'll try not to leave a scar." * "Ivy sure did a number on you..." - After defeated Harley Quinn * "I didn't ask for a special treatment." * "We can't just leave her." - When player chooses Cyborg * "Keep her alive. This is personal." - When player chooses her * "Harley was your friend, Pamela. She loved you!" * "So much for the Gotham City Sirens." - After defeated Poison Ivy * "You got a defibrillator in there?" * "Use it!" * "Harley?" * "I'd take them over you any day, Victor." * "Here we are." * "Wait here, Harley. Make sure no one follows us." * "It's too quiet." * "I've got business with Bane." - When player chooses her * "Yet you've never broken me..." * "Was that as fun for you as it was for me?" - After defeated Bane * "Ready to meet Brother Eye?" * "The Cave's got backup generators." * "Someone has a secret admirer." * "Backup power's on." * "Backup generators are down that tunnel. I'll handle Mr. Robot." - When player chooses her * "Nice to know Cyborg thinks of me that way." * "Copycat." - After defeated Grid * "Welcome back." * "Defense system override. Authorization LK-4D4!" * "Brother Eye, bring geo-sync comms online." * "Bruce, the comms are yours." * "Superman and Supergirl are almost here. The others are tackling the fleet. Shouldn't we be in Gotham?" * "Contacts! Dead ahead!" * "They gave us an opening!" * "Five seconds to impact..." * "Three seconds!" * "We get the shields down, then what? Cyborg said Brainiac controls that ship was his thoughts." Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Next time I'll steal your heart * "You got blood on my claws" * "That was basically unlucky" * "I feel so much better now" * "I'm Catwoman. Hear me roar." * "A woman can't be taking for granted." * "Life bites, and so do I" * "Careful you might get robbed" * "Don't kick the cat... ever!" * "Lost it? You've never had it" * "Never touch me again!" - After winning a round against Bane * "Now I did that without Venom." - After winning a round against Bane * "So this is your vulnerable side?" - After winning a round against Batman * "I look forward to making up." - After winning a round against Batman * "Have Ollie's kisses make it better" After winning a round against Black Canary * "The cat got the canary again. " - After winning a round against Black Canary * "Kitten, I've tamed lions." - After winning a round against Cheetah * "There's no sport in your hunt." - After winning a round against Cheetah * "Aw, did I give you a boo-boo?" - After winning a round against Gorilla Grodd * "Tell your zookeeper about it." - After winning a round against Gorilla Grodd * "It's not nap time yet, Harley." - After winning a round against Harley Quinn * "A clown should be funny." - After winning a round against Joker * "Can't laugh if I cut your throat." - After winning a round against Joker * "Even plants can be petty." - After winning a round against Poison Ivy * "Get over the Green." - After winning a round against Poison Ivy * "I'll admit: I enjoy hitting you." - After winning a round against Robin * "You're the worst, Damian. " - After winning a round against Robin * "Did I snag your burlap?" - After winning a round against Scarecrow * "Scared of a little kitty cat? " - After winning a round against Scarecrow Clash Defense Wagers * "I'm stealing this fight." * "I'm stealing this one from you." * "Surprised this fight's not over?" * "This is going purr-fectly." * "Time I whip you into shape." * "I'm just toying with you." * "Nine lives to go for me." * "You broke into a parallel universe." * "Cat got your tongue?" * "Time I tan your hide." * "It figures my identity gets stolen." - Clash with herself * "Should've join the Insurgents." - Clash with Aquaman * "Gotham's closed to you, Bane." - Clash with Bane * "Is this a date?" - Clash with Batman, Black Adam or Swamp Thing * "Bet your cat god would love me." - Clash with Black Adam * "Can't we move on, Dinah?" - Clash with Black Canary * "You have no empathy." - Clash with Brainiac * "Thought you were a skilled killer." - Clash with Deadshot * "Give up or burn out trying." - Clash with Firestorm * "You're a cop, I'm a cat burglar." - Clash with The Flash * "Keep your stinking paws off me!" - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "Maybe you are a fake Ollie." - Clash with Green Arrow * "You're in my space." - Clash with Green Arrow * "Go lick your wounds." - Clash with Green Lantern * "What about Ivy?" - Clash with Harley Quinn * "This is for Bruce." - Clash with Superman or Scarecrow * "Getting scratched, Diana." - Clash with Wonder Woman Attack Wagers * "I can't be tamed." * "I'll claw my way out." * "Hope you don't mind a few scars." * "You just watch me." * "Have you had your shots?" * "I'm way more than that." * "Awww, let's keep playing." * "I've killed mice braver than you." * "I've got no regrets." * "Then quit yanking my tail." * "Never back me to a corner." * "This how you ask me?" * "Cat's gotta have secrets." - Clash with Atrocitus * "You can, Bruce." - Clash with Batman * "Bruce has." - Clash with Black Canary * "Little war machine's afraid of cats?" - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Thief, yes. Common, no." - Clash with Brainiac * "Never underestimate a classic." - Clash with Cyborg or Enchantress * "Kiss this, Floyd." - Clash with Deadshot * "I'm impervious to warning signs." - Clash with Firestorm, Red Hood or Enchantress * "You won't make it ten paces." - Clash with The Flash, Jay Garrick or Reverse Flash * "You owe me, Bruce." - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "We better hope so." - Clash with Green Arrow or Power Girl * "You're better off catching fire." - Clash with Poison Ivy * "I'll tell him you died trying." - Clash with Robin * "I've done enough of that." - Clash with Superman Category:Quotes